Spiders Bite
Milo, Oscar, Bea and the gang are interrupted during game night by a rowdy group of spiders, led by Riff, that just moved in the wall behind their fish tank. While the gang tries their best to be neighborly, they finally reach their limit and decide to settle their turf war with the only way they know how, a drag race. Episode Summary The gang were playing charades during their game night, only to be interrupted by a disturbing noise. When Oscar told Finberley to remove the wallpaper, she thought it was a butt, but they were actually spiders (one of them is Riff). The spiders were distracting the fishes so Bea thought that they have to do something. Oscar tried to convince them to stay and just sit to continue their game night but suddenly one beer bottle fell onto him, and another one on Koi before the spiders littered their tank. He was then persuaded that Bea was right and that they have to plan something. Jumbo had a solution and that was to give their neighbors pie since everybody likes it but Milo ate it. They spent another 45 minutes to make one. Milo, Oscar and Bea then went out to offer the spiders their treat. At first, Bob thought Milo was the treat making him wrapped with spider web, but it was actually the pie. He said that they hate cute things as Milo told them that the pie was cute. After he have thrown it, Oscar panicked and he accidentally bumped the motorcycles, making the spiders furious. When they were running, Albert thought they were getting along. When the trio were trying to escape, Koi threw Finberley out to save them. When they got back in the tank, the spiders were able to follow them since they are water spiders. Bon told them if they could join them and asked if how could they live in such a clean place. Milo refused them, so the spiders wrapped all of them with web. The spiders untidied up the place. Afterwards, Bea called Shellsea for help and arrives immediately. A spider, which is Shellsea's ex-boyfriend, told her that he wants them to be back together but she declined. She then told the spider bikers to have a drag race so that they could get their tank back. However, if they lost to the spiders, they will have to stay there and make it a garbage dump. The time has come for Shellsea to conduct the drag race. Before the race starts, Jumbo told Bea about what is the use of each button for them to drive the motorbike properly. She then asked about what is the use of the big red button with a skull. Jumbk warned her not to press it for their own safety. After being chased by the other spiders and Wilford, and Bud blocking their way, they managed to surpass all those circumstances yet Bea accidentally pressed the big red button making them move rapidly. They were almost on the finish line but the motorbike malfunctioned and got broken. Milo, glad yet clueless since he thought they were first, got dismayed when Bob reached the finish line while they did not. The spiders celebrated for their win. Milo was still upset since their game night will be ruined "forever" but Shellsea told him not to break out. When the spiders went back to the fishes' tank, they were crying because the tank was ruined for it is decorated with cute stuff. Due to this, they decided to move to other places. The gang then cheered as Shellsea prepared another plan to make the spiders irritated by the cute stuff in the tank made by Finberley and Koi. After Jumbo, Albert, Finberley, Esmargot and Koi left, Oscar sat on the sofa and fell asleep along with Bea and Milo. End Credits Snake and Mouse talk about animals that cannot talk and one of them is Koi's grunting. Songs None Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Hawgs Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2012/Sept_ep_premieres.pdf *Clips from this episode were in a video highlighting animated series' creators' favorite summer activities on Wired.com - GeekDad - Exclusive Video: Phineas and Ferb, Other Disney Animation Creators on What Summer Means to Them. Production Information * Errors * Continuity *This is the second time that boys are against girls (Fish Floaters). Allusions *When one of the spiders face melts, it sounded like Mr. Kipling on the other Disney Channel show, Jessie. * When Milo, throws the shell, it is a reference to Mario Kart. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot and Koi * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Ruby * C. H. Greenblatt as Chino * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Ed O'Neill as Riff * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp and Turtle * William Reiss as Oatmeal * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References